Hacer el Amor
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Rosie and Carter have just hooked up and Carter decides to take Rosie on a few dates before they do a rather AMERICAN tradition. Find out what Rosie thinks of this. Contains uncertain Spanish.


**_Hacer El Amor By Goth Albino Angel_**

**_Summary: Rosie and Carter have just hooked up and Carter decides to take Rosie on a few dates before they do a rather AMERICAN tradition. Find out what Rosie thinks of this._**

**_My first Princess Protection Program fic so be nice._**

**_Rating: M_**

**_Pairing: Cartrosie_**

**_Warnings: PWP?_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it. Disney does. You wanna buy it, ask them, not me._**

* * *

"Hey Rosie?"

Rosie looked up to see Carter smiling happily at her. "Yes Carter?" she asked.

"Well, since we're dating until you have to go back to Costa Luna, maybe I could show you the American idea of a date?"

Rosie grinned widely and said, "Carter Mason, are you asking me out?"

Carter blushed and nodded with a slight smirk. Rosie nodded and the two went to go get ready. Carter dressed in skinny jeans and a low V-necked black T-shirt that clung to her form. She wore a pair of black and red converse and put her hair into a ponytail with a bang in front of her left eye. Rosie chose a clingy purple tank top with a small skull on the stomach and some loose, but not baggy, Machiavelli jeans. She wore her hair down with the tips curled and a sleek, black pair of inch-heels. The two girls put on a swipe of lip-gloss and white eyeliner.

Carter took Rosie to the bowling alley so that they could play a game or two. Carter joked that she had never seen anyone get so many strikes in one game.

"I think you broke the world record." Carter giggled as Rosie made yet another strike.

Rosie grinned at her. "Well, it's because you're my good luck charm, Carter."

Carter opened her mouth to say something when she heard a soft grumble. "What was that?" she asked puzzled, looking around for the source of the noise. When she heard it again, she realized it was Rosie's stomach.

Smiling broadly, Carter led Rosie toward the door. "Come on," the darker brunette said easily. "Let's go find something to eat."

Before they could make it to the door, however, Chelsea and Brooke stepped in their path. Brooke had made up with Chelsea and was back on her side. Chelsea smiled coldly at Carter and grabbed Rosie's hand.

"Or, Rosie could teach me how she gets so many strikes in one game."

Carter pushed Chelsea away and grabbed Rosie's hand. "No, we're going to eat. You're welcome to come… that is, if you don't get soaked first."

Rosie giggled softly as Carter led her away from the steaming Chelsea and Brooke. They walked to a nearby café since it was a warm summer night. Carter was paying and so the girls sat at a table near the windows and ate their meals. Rosie picked at her salmon dish and looked up to see Carter staring out the window.

"You finished, Rose?" Carter asked, not taking her eyes off the window. Rosie put one last bite in her mouth before nodding. Carter stacked the dishes and left a tip for the waiter. Leading Rosie back to the car, she sighed. Rosie looked at her curiously and carter gave her a smile.

"There's another American tradition, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to carry that one out with you yet. Let's have a few more dates first, k?"

Rosie, even though she was curious as to what this tradition could be, nodded and decided to wait. It might be worth her time. The two headed home and curled up in Rosie's bed. Tomorrow night they would curl up in Carter's and keep the pattern going. Carter sighed and Rosie snuggled into her.

"Carter, cuál es la tradición?"

Carter looked down at her with a small smile. "No voy a decir todavía. Déjame que te sorprenderá."

Rosie sighed this time, but nodded. The two girls cuddled for a bit, listening to the sound of the crickets.

"Where do you think Major Mason is right now?" Rosie asked.

"Probably saving another princess that's in trouble." Carter said, looking down at Rosie again and kissing her forehead. Rosie snuggled further into carter and soon she was asleep. Carter chuckled and laid them both down so that they could sleep once more.

In the morning, Carter made Rosie breakfast and proposed they go on another date to a different place today. Carter told Rosie to go get dressed for the day while she prepared a few things for their date. When Rosie came back, she found a giant basket on the table and an already dressed and ready carter waiting for her. Smiling, Carter took Rosie's hand and the two went down to the lake. Setting out a blanket, Carter bowed before Rosie as the princess sat down.

"¿Cómoda, mi princesa?"

Rosie nodded in agreement and Carter sat next to her. She began unpacking the basket. There were three pickles and four granola bars, two sandwiches each for both girls, a can of soda and a bottle of grape juice, and for desert, four chocolate chip cookies. Rosie grinned widely at the picnic Carter had planned. As the girls ate, Carter asked Rosie questions about her family line and the royalty and how to act like a princess. Rosie answered all of them calmly and in a relaxed manner. She was curious as to why Carter wanted to know, but she didn't ask.

When the picnic ended, Carter took Rosie for a drive around Louisiana. As they were passing the yogurt shop, they decided to stop by and grab one to go. When they entered, they saw that it barely had any customers today and they shrugged, guessing they could eat them in instead. As Carter went up to the counter to order, Rosie took a seat near the door facing the window. She looked out at all of the Louisiana people passing by and some even waved to her. She waved back and they went on their way.

Soon, Carter was back with a strawberry yogurt for Rosie and a blueberry one for herself. They ate in silence for a bit before Carter looked around.

"I wonder why no one's eating inside today. Do you think there's a new yogurt shop? Chelsea's dad wouldn't like that much."

Rosie shrugged and continued eating her yogurt. Carter looked at her contemplatively, but before she could ask what was the matter, someone walked through the door. The girls both looked up and sighed when they saw Brooke heading their way.

"What do you want, Half-Blonde?" Carter asked in a bored voice.

Brooke slid into the booth beside Rosie and shot the lighter brunette a smile before replying, "I was just coming to hang out with you guys for a bit." Carter snorted and went back to her yogurt. "So what are you guys doing?" Brooke asked.

"We are on a-."

"Girls Day Out." Carter intoned, cutting Rosie off abruptly.

Brooke glanced at her. "Really?" she asked sweetly. "Then you wouldn't mind another girl to hang out with today then would you?"

Carter snorted again. "What makes you think we want to hang out with you?" she inquired in contempt.

"Because, I thought I was your friend." Brooke replied, acting hurt.

"You WERE," carter told her. "Before you stabbed us in the back and went back to that total snob, Chelsea. If you want to be two-faced, do it with her not us."

Brooke's face turned a bright crimson and she sputtered out nonsense as she got up and hurriedly left. Carter turned, smirking, to Rosie, but frowned when she saw the worried expression on the other girl's face.

"Why did you lie to me?" Rosie asked.

"Huh?" Carter said.

"You said that we were on a date, but you told Brooke it was merely a Girl's Day Out. If you did not want to date me…"

"No," carter said hurriedly. "No, I lied to Brooke not you. I really do want to date you but I have to keep a low profile on the whole bi thing because you're leaving soon. I'm not. They could torment me for the rest of my life if they knew."

Rosie nodded in understanding and finished off her yogurt. Carter continued to give her the tour of Louisiana, but Rosie wasn't fully into it. Carter noticed her girlfriend's resignation and drove them home. Rosie left the car without a word and sat on her bed, facing the window. She hadn't seen Carter leave the car, which mean that the other brunette had gotten out about the same time she had. Warm arms encircled her waist and Rosie felt carter's chin on her shoulder.

"Did you mean what you said?" Rosie asked softly. "About wanting to date me but not being able to leave?"

Carter sighed and nodded slowly. Rosie sighed as well and continued gazing out the window. After a few more silent moments, Carter turned Rosie around to face her and laid a soft hand on the other girl's cheek.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked in concern.

Rosie nodded, meeting her eyes softly. "I'm fine, now, Carter." She whispered, moving a bit closer. Carter smiled as she realized what the other girl wanted and moved closer as well, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. Rosie put her own hand on Carter's cheek and carter moaned softly into the kiss, pressing harder into Rosie. The two broke the kiss and gasped for breath, smiling at each other.

"I feel _much_ better now." Rosie grinned. Carter nodded and headed to the kitchen to make dinner.

The next day, Carter took Rosie to the movies, saying that she was going to make it a traditional date. They watched _Wizards of Waverly Place: the Movie_ and Rosie called carter out on her likeness to Alex Russo. Carter merely shrugged and continued watching. Afterwards, carter took Rosie to the lake for a nighttime picnic by the water. She had packed Rosie's favorite snack, banana and peanut butter sandwich, and hers: pickles. As they ate, they talked about the many different animals in Louisiana. Carter grinned when she explained the things the alligators did, but frowned at Rosie's horrified expression and pulled the younger girl close.

"Don't worry, they don't actually hurt anyone unless you mess with them."

Rosie snuggled into Carter's embrace and sighed in relief. "Carter?" Rosie asked.

Carter smiled down at her. "Yes?"

Cuál es la tradición?" Carter grinned down at Rosie and bent to whisper in her ear.

"The tradition is-." The dark brunette was cut off when a call sounded through the night. The girls looked up to see Chelsea strolling toward them. Carter's lips pulled back in a snarl as she watched the Asian come closer.

"What do _you_ want?" Carter demanded, her voice harsher than it had been with Brooke.

"To hang out with you guys, get to know you more." Chelsea replied calmly.

Carter growled and made to move Rosie away so she could get to Chelsea, but Rosie held her steady. "We were just discussing the different animals in Louisiana and how they were different from Iowa." Rosie told the snob politely.

"Did Carter tell you how afraid of the alligators she is?" Chelsea asked sweetly. Carter opened her mouth to say something, but Chelsea cut her off. "And how she ran away when a garden snake slithered over to her?"

"I was five!" Carter said loudly.

"And the time she was afraid to jump into the lake on a school field trip because she didn't want the fish to eat her?"

"I was seven!" Carter shouted, her cheeks getting redder and redder. Chelsea's smile was malicious now, enjoying Carter's embarrassment.

"And that time when you- OW!"

Carter looked on in amazement and pure glee as Rosie took another punch at Chelsea. The other girl was backing away as Rosie continued throwing blows.

"How dare you embarrass Carter?" Rosie growled, sending a perfectly aimed punch at Chelsea's nose. "She has done nothing to you. Why not go embarrass yourself? You stuck-up," Rosie kicked Chelsea in the shin. "over pampered," she punched Chelsea in the jaw once more. "PRINCESS!" the lighter brunette roared, giving Chelsea a hard shove.

The bleeding and bruised snob slowly got to her feet and ran for her car in terror. As she sped away, Rosie turned to Carter with a bright fire burning in her eyes.

"Now WHAT is the tradition?" she inquired heatedly.

Carter grinned and quickly picked Rosie up bridal style, carrying her into the house and laying her on the bed. "Hacer el amor." Carter whispered seductively into Rosie's ear. Pulling back, the heart-faced girl studied Rosie's reaction. Rosie stared up at her and slowly, a smile spread across her face.

"Do me, Carter," she said huskily. "Ahora por favor."

Carter grinned as she leaned down and kissed Rosie heatedly, swiftly slipping the girl's button down shirt off her shoulders. Rosie moaned as she felt the cold assault her body, but arched into Carter's warm fingers on her hips. "C-Carter," Rosie moaned as the aforementioned girl moved her lips to Rosie's neck and sucked on her pulse point. Carter's fingers easily undid the button and zipper to Rosie's jeans and slid them down slowly. Rosie growled and kicked them off, switching the two positions so that she was on top.

"Te Quiero, Carter Mason." She growled in a deep voice. Carter was surprised to see how much desire was in Rosie's eyes. "I want you…" Rosie said running her fingers underneath of carter's t-shirt. "A tocame así (to touch me like this)." The lighter brunette continued in Spanish. Carter's breath hitched as the shirt came higher. "A besame duro (to kiss me hard)." Carter felt the shirt rise above her breasts. "And make me yours." The shirt was pulled gently over her head and she felt Rosie's lips on her stomach.

Carter smiled and flipped them over once more. "Like this?" she asked, before pressing her lips roughly into Rosie's pressing the other girl into the bed.

Rosie gasped and wound her hands in Carter's silky hair. "Sí," she breathed. "Ay Dios Carter!"

Carter tingled and pressed into the kiss harder, her hand coming between them and unclipping Rosie's front clasp bra. Rosie raised her arms and Carter pulled the fabric away.

"Oh Rosie," carter murmured, staring down at her princess. "Tu es muy hermosa (You are very beautiful)."

Rosie blushed and sat up, facing carter. The princess slowly unclipped carter's bra and gave her a grin. "You already know you are beautiful." Rosie said sensually. "I have told you before. Now please, hacerme?"

Carter was only too happy to oblige, engulfing one of Rosie's nipples while the girl was still sitting up. Rosie groaned and pressed Carter's head to her, keeping her at her chest. "Yes, Bébé, yes!" As carter moved back and forth on her chest, Rosie's hand slowly slid down her hips and removed the other girl's panties as well. "Carter, cabálgueme (ride me)." Rosie ordered alluringly.

Carter moaned as she felt Rosie's fingers enter her. "Sí." Carter breathed, moving her hips on Rosie's fingers. Both girls uttered sounds of delight at the ministrations of the other. Finally when Carter thought Rosie's chest had enough attention, she made Rosie lay back and slid down the other girl's body. Carter paused just above her center and looked up at Rosie uncertainly.

"Carter, quiero venir para tú. Sólo tú (I want to come for you. Only you.)."

Carter nodded with a smile and bent to lick at Rosie's clit. Rosie cried out and began bucking slowly. "Do you like it, Babe?" Carter asked softly.

"Sí," Rosie replied breathlessly. "Lo amo. Ay, me encanta! (I love it. Oh, I love it!)." Rosie cried out as Carter entered her swiftly. "Ouch!" she whimpered.

Carter moved up and began whispering soothingly into her ear. "It's ok, Rosie," she murmured gently. "It'll be mostly gone soon,"

Rosie relaxed at Carter's words and as the older girl continued pushing into her, she felt the pain partially dissipate. Soon, the young princess felt herself coming to an edge and her breathing became shallower. "Oh Carter," she moaned. "Mas rapido, bébé, mas rapido! (Faster, baby, faster!)"

Carter sped up as she felt Rosie's walls clenching around her. The Bait Girl slithered up Rosie's body and pressed a passionate kiss on the other girl's lips. Rosie's fingers tangled in her hair as her hips began bucking harder.

"Come for me, babe." Carter muttered against Rosie's mouth. "Vienes para mí."

Rosie's breath caught at her words and she began shivering as her climax began rocking through her body. "C-C-C-Carter! Yes, ohhhh!"

Carter continued pumping into her until Rosie was nearly breathless. Carter lay next to her winded lover and grinned. Rosie returned it before straddling her. "What do you want bébé?" She asked sweetly, her center hovering just above Carter's.

Carter glanced at it and looked back up at her. "Please Rosie, muele en mí. Duro! (grind into me. Hard!)"

Rosie leaned down to kiss her as she lowered her clit to Carter's and meshed them together while roving her hips around. Carter moaned loudly and bucked her hips before rotating them with Rosie's. "Yes, oh yes!" she breathed into the kiss. "Más duro, bébé, más duro! (Harder, baby harder!)"

Rosie pressed her entire body into Carter as they moved together. Rosie finally stopped grinding into Carter to go down and eat her out. Carter's breath caught for a moment before she groaned, bucking her hips some more. "Yes, oh Rooooosiiiiee."

Rosie moved a bit higher to nip and suck at Carter's clit as her fingers entered the older girl. Carter cried out and hissed, "Yeesssss!"

Rosie pumped into her as fast as she could and when she felt Carter's walls beginning to clench, she switched her fingers and her mouth. Carter was bucking furiously now, anticipating her release. "Please baby, eat me! ¡Comes TODO de mí! (Eat ALL of me!)"

Rosie dipped her tongue into Carter and felt the girl's juices begin spilling over her face. Carter screamed out her pleasure as her hips went into a bucking frenzy. Rosie lapped at her steadily until she couldn't get anymore. When she was finished, she laid down next to Carter. The Louisiana girl smiled weakly at her as Rosie wrapped her in a hug.

"That was… magnificante, Carter." Rosie murmured softly. Carter nodded and returned Rosie's hug. The two lovers fell asleep, spent from their love making session. In the morning, Carter found her dad busy in the kitchen, fixing a warm breakfast of pancakes.

"Dad!" Carter shouted, racing to give him a hug.

"Hey Pal," Joe said, returning Carter's hug easily. Carter pulled back with a huge grin.

"When did you get back?" she asked gleefully.

"Last night," Joe replied nonchalantly. "About eight…" Carter froze as she looked up at her father. "I heard the strangest things, but we'll talk about them after breakfast."

He slapped the last of the pancakes onto a plate and called for Rosie, who appeared a moment later, looking extremely groggy and tired.

"Ay Dios mio," she murmured. "I'm so sore. Carter you need to cut your fingernails more often. I think you scratched me when you…" she trailed off when she saw that Major Mason was in the room. "…were trying to style my hair last night." She finished in a manner that implied that was what she meant to say in the first place.

Rosie quickly took her seat at the table and cut a pancake. "When did you return, Major Mason?" she asked conversationally.

"About eight last night, Rosie," he replied calmly.

Rosie's eyes widened and she glanced at Carter, who surreptitiously shook her head. The trio ate in silence and Rosie and Carter quickly left to get ready for the day. It being summer meant that they didn't have school.

"Dad, Rosie and I are going out to open the Bait Shop." Carter called as Rosie began following her out the door.

"Hold on a sec, Pal," Joe replied, pulling both girls back in the door gently. "The three of us need to have a little talk."

Rosie and Carter exchanged worried glances before nodding and following Major Mason into the living room. The two girls sat in the loveseat as Joe sat in an armchair across from them. The girls stared at him expectantly and Joe sighed.

"Last night, I came home and you girls were out by the lake. I was totally ok with that. Then I heard shouting and glanced out the window to see someone running before I heard a car squealing out on the road. I won't ask what happened about that. But right after the car went screeching down the street, you girls came in. I was sitting on the living room couch in that outfit that blends into it and I guessed that you two hadn't seen me. You," he looked at Carter. "were carrying her," he pointed at Rosie. "to the bedroom and as soon as the door slammed shut I went to my room for bed. I was just getting into my pajamas when I heard a moan. At first I thought nothing of it, but then I heard something else. Rosie said, 'te quiero Carter Mason.'"

He paused and stared at both blushing girls sternly. "you can imagine my surprise when I hear more moans, rustling clothes and then screams. All I have to say is this: be careful, don't get too rough, and tell me BEFORE I wash the sheets because I'm not washing any of those sheets. Got it?"

Both girls nodded and Rosie ducked her head in even more embarrassment. Joe nodded to both of them and went out to open the Bait Shop.

Carter turned to Rosie and pulled her close. "All I have to say is: I am so glad you got your mom to postpone the coronation for another year so you could come back and visit."

Rosie grinned at her and pulled their lips together, whispering, "Yo tambien, Carter. Yo tambien."

The girls smiled after the kiss and went out to help Joe in the Bait Shop.

* * *

**_Tada! What do you think? I got bored and just thought this up. Like it? Hate it? Send me a review! n.n_**


End file.
